


Poster Problems

by QueenWinterofLuna



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, posters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenWinterofLuna/pseuds/QueenWinterofLuna
Summary: Victor finds Yuuri's posters of him. (Short drabble)





	Poster Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Tumblr! (https://queenwinterofluna.tumblr.com/) Feel free to leave requests in my ask!

“You mind helping me clean up, Victor?” Yuuri called from inside the room they shared. Victor ran into the room. “Of course, what do you need help with?” Victor asked sweetly. Yuuri began to clean the dresser in their bedroom, “I was wondering if you could clean out the closet while I tidied up a bit around here.” Victor walked into the closet and began to sort the clothing out. He came across an unlabeled white box. Curious, he opened it.  
A sheepish grin grew across Victor’s face. “Hey, Victor. I was wondering where you wanted me to put thi- Where did you find that?!” Yuuri screamed blushing aggressively. Victor lifted up the poster of himself, “You mean the box filled with these?” Yuri snatched the box of his posters from Victor. Victor looked at him confused. “Why did you never tell me you had all of these? I’d be more than happy to sign all of them for you,” he said teasingly.  
Yuri was burning up. “I can explain! Th-these aren’t mine, I’m just holding them for a friend!” Yuri explained frantically. Victor raised his eyebrow mischievously, “Then why were they hidden in the closet and why do they have your name on the back?” Yuri peeked into the box, curious if he had put his name on the posters before. “Yeah, and what if they are mine?” Yuri said trying to sound as confident as possible, “Plus, I got the real deal right in front of me.”


End file.
